That One Day A Year Thing
by stickynotelover
Summary: If any one asked, Hiruma would say it was the first of many assasination attemps on his person.


**Hope this is incharacter, sorry if it is confusing.**

**Disclaimer: I no owe.**

* * *

><p>There was something that everyone agreed on about Hiruma Youichi.<p>

He was an enigma wrapped in a mystery with a side order evil to add flavor.

Even those whom others would refer to as _close _to him thought pretty much the same thing.

Anezaki Mamori knew of him for some years before she actually knew him, and she realized sadly that she still doesn't know much.

Like his birth date.

* * *

><p>"Hiruma-kun?"<p>

Mamori wasn't surprised when he gave no sign of acknowledging her, and just continued typing away on his laptop. This didn't discourage her any, though.

"When's your birthday?"

She expected him to grin in his mocking way and tell her the flashiest holiday date he could think of. But, shockingly enough Hiruma just shrugged in a indifferent manner.

This left the Devil Bats' manager unsatisfied and plotting some form of action.

* * *

><p>Late in the evening, after school and practice, found the quarterback and manager in the usual placement of the Devil Bats clubhouse.<p>

"Hiruma-kun, could you please sit over here?"

Hiruma, sitting in his usual fashion of feet propped up on the table with his laptop humming away on his knees, looked over at Mamori as she stood next to a chair facing the middle of the table.

"Why should I?" he demanded.

He could tell that whatever she was doing she wanted it to succeed, she was fidgeting in a way that was more suited to her childhood friend's personality.

"Please, it will only take a minute."

He stared silently at her for some time before, just as silently, doing as she requested. Once seated, Mamori walked toward the clubhouse door and shut off the light. This put Hiruma on high alert and he was about to voice his thoughts when-

The sound of something being placed in front of him, the smell of mint, and the light of a single candle being lit.

Before him sat a small circular cake, large enough for at least 3 people, but still quite small, covered in mint green frosting and from what he could tell was a dark chocolate flavored cake.

Very simple, no words or designs, just the one candle.

Mamori watched as he stared blankly at the baked good. She set the file of matches aside before feeling the need to speak.

"It took Suzuna and I quite a few tries to get it more bitter than sweet, we also figured you prefer mint icing over anything else."

Hiruma was still staring at it as if he really couldn't comprehend what was before him, so Mamori just kept talking.

"I don't know when your birthday is, so I decided I'll pick it for you. Every year I'll pick a different day and make it impossible for you to know when I'll strike."

The young man leaned back in his chair, arms crossed and eyes still locked on to the well thought dessert.

"Don't think for a second I want this."

Mamori smiled.

"I don't, we didn't even make it with any thought you'd eat it. You don't even have to make a wish, just blow out the candle."

Hiruma didn't so much as breathe, not making a single move indicating he'd do anything of the sort.

"I'll leave you alone for a while so you can do whatever you want with it."

She began to open the door, but turned suddenly and said quietly-

"Happy Birthday, Hiruma-kun."

Mamori left the clubhouse.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mamori arrived at the clubhouse bright and early to find nothing to suggest there was even a cake. Not even the sleeve of matches was there.<p>

She peered into the garbage can and found the foam tray the cake sat upon, but no cake. She just hoped that he at least gave it to the clubs pet pig or something.

The day went by in a daze for Mamori, especially when she realized Hiruma was skipping that day. By the time school ended she just accepted that she'll never know what became of her and Suzuna's hard work.

Said head cheerleader instantly wheeled toward the young woman when she arrived for that day's football practice.

"Well, did You-nii-?"

Mamori smiled halfheartedly and shook her head. Suzuna immediately frowned. They shared their disappointment by standing next to each other as they waited for everyone to begin practice.

Musashi walked to the team and stated in his blunt manner that he was in charge of practice today.

"Apparently, that idiot has been home with his head down the toilet all day, puking his brains out."

Everyone stared in mild amazement at this news. The Devil Bats kicker just sighed and in his bored manner started picking his ear clean.

"Said something he ate didn't agree with him."

Mamori and Suzuna stared at Musashi in silence for a moment before looking at each other.

"Mamo-nee, does that mean…."

With wide smiles, the two girls squealed in delight and started bouncing up and down.

"He ate it! He ACTUALLY ATE IT! I can't believe it!" Suzuna stated loudly while Mamori laughed happily.

The rest of the group watched on in astonishment, all thinking the same thought, but none willing to voice it.

Except the ever blunt Musashi.

"Oi, you two didn't poison him did you?"

* * *

><p><strong>I can totally see Hiruma being born on Apirl 1st or July 4th or something like that.<strong>

**Hope you guys had a laugh! C:**


End file.
